The Icing on The Hate
by Ififall
Summary: Set In The Episode "Josh and Mindy's Christmas Party" Josh pays 250 Dollars for a romantic moment that's ruined. It's the start something special, as one Hockey player from Morgan's past becomes too interested in Mindy...


A/N: Strong Language. Borrowing Clay and Daddy from The story "It's Kin The Blood" Set in The Episode "Josh and Mindy's Christmas Party"

* * *

Hockey.

* * *

Hockey was a "manly" sport. A sport that Daddy would be proud of. The team captain had paid for a bit of extra late night practice time. As his team-mates skated out onto the ice, Clay stopped in his tracks. Clay had never been a natural ice skater. He was clumsy and nerves flooded his brain until he went dizzy. It didn't help when he saw a pretty girl on the ice. She was short, with shoulder length black hair that shone under the lights. She was having fun. Until his team-mates came along. If Clay had the guts he'd go up to her like any normal guy would and would smoothly ask her out.

Then he saw a blonde guy grab her arm. She was taken. It wasn't fair. But wait…maybe, he was just a friend, guys and girls could be friends without killing each other….right? Clay decided to take the plunge and skate over to the girl. He ended up tripping her up. She landed on the ice with a thud. Embarrassed Clay skated off but remained close enough to get her purse, it had fallen out of her pocket. "Finding a purse always worked out for him. It was a conversation starter.

* * *

As long as he hid it from Daddy he could see this girl behind his back. Later he went through her things. The Ice Queen of his dreams was called Miss Mindy Lahiri. She worked as a gynecologist and co-ran her work place. Independent…nice. Now all Clay had to do was wait outside her workplace until The Doctor arrived at work. Schulman and Associates didn't open till seven, but Clay was waiting for her at Six. He imagined that she'd be grateful and thank him, and then he could ask her out. He assumed that she was high maintenance. He would probably have to look under the mattress for Daddy's secret stash of money to take her anywhere. But Dr Lahiri would be worth the deceit.

He stood outside the building and watched people going in and out. A man with a huge rucksack began walking up the stairs then, paused and came back down again.

"If you're homeless you need to move on Kiddo. This place is Medic-city, no germs. It's not a squat-house kid" The guy said.

"I'm not homeless….are you saying that I look homeless?" Clay asked.

* * *

"Well, no…..actually yeah kid. Yeah you do" The guy said walking past him up the stairs. Clay went to the nearest shop window and examined himself. Yeah the shirt could have been ironed, and his hair could be tidier….he turned and saw the ice-rink girl, Dr Lahiri. She was walking up the stairs, he had to see her. He ran up the stairs and followed her up the stairs, he was about to tap her on the shoulder when he got dragged back and pinned up against the wall.

"Get off me!" Clay said before realizing who it was. "Tookers?" He asked.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Morgan asked still pinning the guy to the wall.

"Morgan…..I'm Clay…..you know Wilkes's son" Clay said.

"Clay? Oh…Oh my god!" Morgan said giving Clay a bear hug that squeezed the life out of him.

* * *

"The last time I saw Wilky…I was putting laxatives in prison guard's coffee and practicing back-flips for the parole board…..those were good times. How is Wilky?" Morgan asked.

"Great….he's got a job now…though…..not as great as yours" Clay said.

"Even though you butter me up like vibrating corn on the cob is working, what are you doing here? Why were you following Dr Lahiri?" Morgan asked.

"She dropped her wallet….can I give it back to her?" Clay asked. Morgan nodded and they both went up the stairs. Morgan nodded at the receptionist and knocked on Dr Lahiri's office. "Yeah….Morning Morgan and like yesterday I don't know where that smell in the guy's bathroom is coming from" Dr Lahiri said. "Dr Lahiri, this little guy's got something for you" Morgan said pushing Clay in front of him. Clay's throat went dry and he didn't know what to say. Dr Lahiri was like a beautiful portrait up-close, Clay wished his was better with words. Daddy would know exactly what to say and do.

But Daddy couldn't help him now, he was alone.

* * *

"Miss Lahiri…..I was…one of the hockey players…..last night" Clay began.

"You dropped your purse" Clay said holding it out.

"Yeah thanks. I was gonna have a really good look for that before I called the cops. I don't like making a big deal out of things" Dr Lahiri said.

"Ok…..well…bye" Clay said awkwardly running out.

"Strange kid" Mindy said.

"He was probably looking for a _thank you_, an extra something something. You're an attractive woman Dr Lahiri, Co-owner, business-woman, I mean...that turns a lot of guys on" Morgan told her.

* * *

"Turned on? Morgan you should have seen those hockey players. Coming out of their sweaty changing rooms like vampire bats out of hell, they almost killed me and Josh" Dr Lahiri said.

"Death at an ice rink…..kinda cute" Morgan said.

"You know what…..it so is, but we can keep that between ourselves I mean….Josh doesn't need to hear that. Or know that I'm agreeing with you right now. But if that kid is anything like his wannabe serial killer hockey friends, he wanted to _crush_ _me_, he's not _crushing on me_" Mindy said.

* * *

"Daddy I've...you know...got a crush…well….a little one…..there was a girl on the rink" Clay told him.

"So?" Daddy asked.

"I wanna get to her know her better…..you'd like her Daddy, she's a Doctor" Clay told him.

"I'm liking her bank balance already" Daddy said. "Is this girl with anyone?" Daddy asked.

"Dunno" Clay said looking at Dr Lahari's workplace website but all he saw was this guy called Dr Reed smiling at him.

"Well then son you need to find out" Daddy said.

* * *

"Saw Tookers" Clay said.

"Tookers? Tookers escaped from jail?" Daddy asked surprised.

"No Daddy he was let out…I mean _legally_.He's working at the girl's place" Clay told him.

"Great…..Tookers got Lucky" Daddy muttered.

Clay was resigned to the bad luck of never seeing Dr Lahiri again when she came into his workplace when she was having a bad time with her computer. "Hey" Clay said as his boss walked past them.

"Do I know you?" Dr Lahiri asked. Clay shrugged with embarrassment.

Dr Lahiri was right, he was forgettable, just another face in the crowd.

"Umm….hockey player….I found your purse" Clay explained.

* * *

"Oh….yeah I'm sorry…here's my laptop. I'll pick it up at one" Dr Lahiri said. Clay went to work on her laptop. He fixed in less than twenty minutes. Then he grabbed a post-it note and wrote down things that he could say to her. When she came back at five past one, Clay had put the laptop in a bag.

"Here you go Madam…..Doctor" Clay said.

"Thanks…here you go I'm gonna tip you….not because I'm rolling in cash or anything. It's just you found my purse and helped me with the laptop and you deserve it" Mindy said giving Clay an extra ten dollars.

"Thanks…..maybe we could…go out sometime….so I can say thanks…..for the tip" Clay said. He saw her take a step backwards.

_Great now he'd scared her off…._

* * *

"Ummm….Sir…I've got a boyfriend….Josh…lawyer….famous clients..that can't be talked about….confidentiality.. …I'm not making this up, Josh is real" Dr Lahiri said.

"Oh….the tall guy with you at the rink?" Clay asked. Dr Lahiri nodded.

"Sorry…but umm….my break's over" She said.

Clay nodded. "You don't…have to call me Sir, Doctor. I'm Clay" Clay said weakly knowing that now it didn't matter.

* * *

"You don't have to call me Doctor, Doc, Miss, Mam, Little Lahiri, although, no-one's ever called me that…..I'm Mindy…I'm never gonna have to treat you at work so…..well maybe your girlfriend….you know…when you get one. Notice I didn't say _if _you get one, because the girls are queuing up for you Clay... am I right? Mindy said nervously.

"Right….umm….so…thanks….bye" Mindy said.

"Bye Mindy" Clay muttered. Watching Mindy walk away Clay knew that he couldn't just give up on her now.

This couldn't be the end of them could it?

To get to Mindy, Clay had to conquer her "Boyfriend"

He had to get to this_ Josh_, and expose any skeletons in the lawyer's expensive tailor-made closet.


End file.
